


vanilla curls

by wyxvern



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, Forests, Humor, Karlnapity adopt Ranboo, King GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Kissing, Knight Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other, Pining, Protectiveness, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, ponk and sam are georges dads, puffy and niki are dreams moms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyxvern/pseuds/wyxvern
Summary: Equipped with private eyes, his stare declared me missingTried to talk myself out of it, but I never listenTwo pairs of bare feet sneak out bearing secret careScared to make a scene, but can't bare to let it beIf I'm a bitter cold, then you're the remedyCan you carry my care dear?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Cara | CaprainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Ponk | DropsByPonk/Sam | Awesamdude, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	vanilla curls

**Author's Note:**

> dnf fantasy au!!! knight dream and king george!!! dream pining so hard rn. 
> 
> yes I know I'm starting another long winded fanfic blah blah blah I have dnf brainrot leave me the hell alone 🖕🖕🖕🖕
> 
> the summary is lyrics to the song vanilla curls by teddy hyde which rlly helped me get inspire for this fic ok thanks :) 
> 
> will probably update once a week or every two weeks not sure yet :) 
> 
> anyways enjoy and pls read notes at the end of the chapter!! <3

"your highness…"

mumbling and groaning. 

"george~" 

a smack. 

"ow-!" 

"don't do that voice… and let me keep sleeping." 

"we do have things to do today. we were going to go on a walk, remember?" 

george sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes and looking at the already wide awake knight sitting in front of him. he looked as happy as ever. "yeah… I remember." 

"cmon and get up then, idiot!" he grabbed georges glasses off the bedside table and placed them on the shorters face, gently pushing them up. he kept a stupid smile the whole time. 

the king scoffed at him but smiled back, standing up and preparing for another day with his knight. 

"outta the way! GET OUT OF THE WAY-" 

george lightly slaps dreams arm. "relax a bit, you don't have to shout so much." he couldn't help but laugh a little. 

they both pushed through a crowed of people, saying hi to the few the recognized every now and again till they got to a path. 

specifically, a path that they had made together quite some time ago. dream had found a nice spot under a tree with a pond close by, it also had flowers and mushrooms scattered in the forest near by. him and george visited often, just talking. 

if george had his way, they would stay there and talk together forever. but, unfortunately being a king does come with responsibility. 

the brunette sighed, finally sitting himself down under the tree and leaning against the rough bark. 

dream continued to stand up, occasionally looking for a frog or two. he always did that. 

george closed his eyes, sighing. "hey dream?" 

"yes, my king?" he could hear the smile on the tallers face. 

he shook his head at him, scoffing a little. "why don't you come sit down for once?" he opened one of his eyes to see dreams reaction. 

dream perked up a bit, then complied, going and sitting next to george. 

the king then had an idea. he stood up, adjusting his crown on the top of his head, then started walking over and picking up some flowers. 

dream watched fondly. "what are you doing?" 

"picking flowers." he simply stated, picking up another one and looking at it closely. 

the blonde snickered. "youre such an idiot. you know what I meant." he pauses for a moment. "that flower is pink, by the way." 

"thank you." he softly responds, clutching the flower in his hand and picking up another. 

dream watches as the shorter walks back towards him, hands now full of flowers. he sits down back next to him, carefully taking his glasses off of his face. 

"can you turn around?" he asked, calm and collected demeanor soothing any tension that might have existed. 

dream complies, even though he's not sure what for. when he feels hands take his ponytail out and run through his relatively blonde hair, he can't help but relax a little. 

george hums. "I'm gonna braid your hair and put the flowers in it." 

"I figured." he chuckled. 

george takes his hair and slowly starts to braid it, adding flowers every now and again. hes humming a soft tune that dream doesn't recognize as he's doing it. 

the blonde just relaxes at the touch. george really liked styling his hair, he found it fun. and it soothed dream. it was one of the times where george took care of him instead of vice versa. the king said he had taken up hair styling from his dad. 

dream always wanted to meet the brunettes parents. he wanted to thank them for raising such a wonderful person. the best person he had ever met, and will ever meet. george always insists he doesn't need to meet them though. 

he's wanted george to meet his mom before. she's one of the nicest people. she raised him to love people, unconditionally and protect them at all costs. of course, that's why he naturally took on the roll of a knight when he got the chance. 

"dream?" he's pulled back to earth. 

he opens his eyes, which just realised were closed. "yeah? sorry I kind of spaced out." 

george laughs a little. "it's fine. I just said I'm done." 

dream turns back around and faces george. "thank you." he can't help but stare into his eyes. everytime he looks at them they seem to change color. darker, lighter, mid ground. it was entrancing. 

the king snickers. "you have a piece of hair in your face." he pushes it behind the blondes ear, lingering his hand there for a second. 

the knight almost wants to reach up and keep the others hand there, but restrains himself. "I could've gotten that myself." he settles for a soft smile. 

"I know that, silly." he exhales fondly. "just because you're my knight doesn't mean I can't help you sometimes." 

dream stays quiet at that. he knows it's true, but god does he want to deny it. people shouldn't have to do things for him. 

the knight looks over and realizes the sun is starting to set. "we should probably head back soon." 

george sighs, leaning against the tree more and placing his crown next to his glasses. "I want to lay here a little longer." 

dream snickers. "that's what you always say." 

"well I'm being serious. it's calm out here." he mumbles. 

the blonde sighs, scooting back and patting his lap for george to lean his head on. which he does, like always without hesitation, closing his eyes and smiling. dream starts absent mindedly playing with his hair. "you're gonna end up falling asleep again." 

he hums. "and?" 

"I'm gonna have to carry you back to the castle again." he groans, trying to act like he wouldn't be willing to do that even if he wasn't asleep. 

george opens his eyes and sticks his tongue out at him. "pfft. you've never had to do that you're just lying." 

dream poked georges nose, making his face scrunch up to which the taller laughed at. "well maybe I haven't had to do that, but it would be annoying if I did." 

"shut up, you're the annoying one." 

"how am I annoying?!" 

"you're always bothering me!" 

"I'm your knight I kind of have to protect you that's my job, george!" 

"you're still annoying." 

"oh come on now…" 

they bickered for a while longer, all in a playful fashion of course, and then it fell silent. dream continued to play with georges hair as he watched the sunset, and before he knew it, the king was asleep in his lap. 

he didn't think it would actually happen, but here he is. he slowly stood up, cradling george in his arms. he grabbed his crown and glasses, putting them in his bag carefully. 

dream walked with the king held close to him, making sure to not wake him. he looked so peaceful when he slept, he noted. 

he also noted, that a lot of these things he notices about george aren't very friendly and much much more… romantic. of course the knight would fall for the king. and he knew how dangerous these feelings were. 

the king lay in bed now, dream finally tucking him in and shutting off the lights. he sighed, thinking about how wonderful today was. and about how he would need to go take his hair down before bed. sucks that he couldn't keep it like this forever. 

maybe george will do it more often. he would like that. 

dream hesitates at the door, and slowly walks back to the bed, planting a soft kiss on the others forehead. whispering a small, "sleep well, my king." 

and he swears he can see a smile on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER : this is their CHARACTERS not the real people. this is all /rp!!!! this is just a fantasy au with the king george/knight dream dynamic!!  
> if any creators involved show any discomfort in this type of thing it will IMMEDIATELY be taken down.  
> that being said, (not that you will but) please don't share this to creators. keep it to the fandom please!!


End file.
